


Failure to Communicate

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>People seem to expect them to have grown up in the decade since they first met.</i> If only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure to Communicate

**Author's Note:**

> Written primarily because I wanted to write stubborn-argument fic for the prompt. Yeah.
> 
> Written for the prompt _Author's choice, author's choice, "Will you listen to what I'm saying?"_ on [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org).

People seem to expect them to have grown up in the decade since they first met. He doesn't know why, because putting him and Touya in the same vicinity is just _asking_ for an argument, because Touya doesn't know sense if it _bites_ him.

For instance, how he's _completely failing_ to see that if you play the way Hikaru's describing, the game laid out on the board would've reached end-game a lot faster. Hikaru makes a wordless noise of frustration and yanks at his hair, then bursts out, "Will you _listen_ to what I'm saying and actually _think_ about the moves before you dismiss it out of hand?"

"That would indicate it's valid and worth listening _to_ ," Touya shoots back, scowling. "I don't even know where your ramen-overloaded brain is getting that from, because it's obvious that if you did that, then white could do _this_ —" He rapidly rearranges the stones. "—and completely cut that off."

"Not if black does _this_ ," Hikaru snaps, fingers flying as he rearranges the board in turn. "See?"

"But then white can do _this_ , idiot." 

"Yeah, but that's a really stupid move! See?"

"It's certainly not as stupid as that was, Shindou! Look, now white can do this--"

"And black can just sit right here blocking white until the end of time, unless you _like_ losing because your brain doesn't work right!"

"At least it works better than your _face_!" Touya snaps, shifting the stones one last time. "There, now work your way out of _that_."

"You know, you're _still_ not listening, Touya. And seriously, that is way too easy!"

"It's still not worth _hearing_ , Shindou."

"Ugh," Hikaru groans, shaking his head. "You're so annoying! Why can't you admit I'm right?"

"Because you're not."

"Argh!"


End file.
